


Look in the Mirror

by worriedpeach (skeletonflowers)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Established Relationship, Kinks, M/M, Mirror Sex, Oral Sex, Phan - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Tour Bus, Tour Bus Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 17:38:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15148370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeletonflowers/pseuds/worriedpeach
Summary: As soon as Dan saw the mirrored ceiling in the back lounge of the tour bus, he knew he was in trouble.





	Look in the Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to tumblr user, 7randomwords for the prompt! I suddenly got the urge to write this fic and ended up writing it in two hours which is a miracle considering I've been having writer's block! This is literally just an excuse to write shameless smut.

As soon as Dan saw the mirrored ceiling in the back lounge of the tour bus, he knew he was in trouble. 

He couldn’t stop thinking about it. Couldn’t stop thinking about lying on his back, head thrown back, eyes cast to the ceiling as Phil pounded him to oblivion into the seat cushions. There was something wrong with him. Phil was going to judge him _so hard_ when he found out, would probably tease him for the rest of their lives. 

But that wouldn’t stop him from trying, of course. The one thing that he’s learnt from being in a relationship with Phil was that hiding his ideas would get him nowhere, and would most likely upset Phil if he found out Dan was hiding information. On rare occasions, Phil may even have the same idea as he did.

He waited until they were on the road, the stars twinkling in the night sky from outside the windows. Phil was sat beside him, a notebook opened in front of him. He was writing something, his glasses perched on his nose, eyebrows cocked adorably. Dan always loved when Phil wore his glasses, giving him a sophisticated look that made Dan weak at the knees. 

He turned to Phil, kissing down the side of his neck sweetly, in a questioning way that told Phil he could push him away if he wasn’t in the mood. But he didn’t do so, instead just cocked his head to the side and smiled, settling his notebook to the side. His fingers came up to caress Dan’s chin, tilting his head up so he could press their lips together. 

“Someone’s being clingy,” Phil mused, his breath fanning over Dan’s lips and making him whine. He didn’t want to stop kissing, almost like Phil was a drug to him. 

Thankfully, Phil let him kiss him some more, sliding their lips together until Dan was pushing Phil against the back of the couch and seating himself on his lap. Phil’s hands squeezed his hips and Dan’s own fingers curled into the hair at the base of Phil’s neck. His toes curled as Phil licked into his mouth, nipping at his lower lip. 

Phil softened the kisses, could probably feel how Dan was already growing hard in his jeans, and then he was smiling against his lips. “Dan,” he murmured, nuzzling their noses together. He was probably looking at Dan from under his eyelashes, his eyes glittering like diamonds, but Dan wouldn’t know because his eyes felt like they were glued shut. His chest was pressing desperately into Phil’s, like he could explain what he wanted just by actions alone. “What got you all riled up? What do you want?” 

He trailed his fingers up Dan’s shirt, his touch burning, and it took everything inside of Dan not to keen loudly. He had to remind himself that he couldn’t be loud, just in case the tour bus driver heard them. While they didn’t really try to hide their relationship around him, they didn’t exactly want him to hear something like _this_.

Dan groaned low in his throat, embarrassed that he was going to have to say it. He hid his face in Phil’s shoulder when he muttered, “want to look at the mirror when you fuck me.”

Phil chuckled, his hands soft as he trailed them down Dan’s back. “In the ceiling?” he asked. Dan hummed in agreement and Phil kissed the side of his head, fingers trailing lower until he was gripping Dan’s ass tightly, kneading his fingers into his cheeks. “You’d really like that?” 

And who was Dan to deny just how much he’d like that? “Please,” he whispered, lifting his head and pressing their lips back together hotly. “Please, please, please.” He had no shame already, and it made Phil laugh, pulling away for a minute.

It seemed like he was trying to pull himself together, running a hand through his hair that was messy from Dan’s own hands. He looked intently at Dan, his eyes dark, cheeks pink, lips red and wet from kissing. His hair was swept off of his forehead and Dan was already a panting mess, even though they had barely even _kissed_ yet. Phil had that effect on him, he always had, and he ended up deaging a bit, becoming that eighteen year old once more who would practically cum as soon as Phil got his hands on him.

Suddenly, Dan was being flipped, his world turning upside down, and then he was staring in shock at that very mirrored ceiling that he’d been daydreaming about for _days_. Phil was leaning over him, kissing over his neck, pushing his shirt off his collarbones so he could bite into them. Dan could feel his weight pressing into him, how Phil’s thigh was between Dan’s legs, rubbing against his aching dick. 

Dan’s eyes fluttered as Phil pressed his thigh down, grinding it into Dan’s crotch and making him squeak a little. He clenched his teeth, trying to pull himself together and focus on how Phil was stripping him of his shirt, his hands running over the softness of his tummy, his tongue lapping at his skin as he went down, down, until he was encircling a nipple between his pretty pink lips. 

The feeling made Dan lurch, arching off the couch to press closer to Phil’s blessed mouth. His dick pulsed with pleasure as Phil rolled the nub between his teeth, and he bit harshly on his lip to hold in his moans of pleasure. 

He couldn’t stay quiet for long though, that was one of his downfalls. Dan had always been loud, outside of bed and in bed, and asking him to stay completely silent was like taking away his entire personality. “Please,” he whispered again, because apparently that was all that his mouth could conjure up anymore. 

Phil’s lips came off of Dan’s nipple, and lapped over the other one quickly. “You’re so impatient,” he sighed, like he was dealing with a giant child. Maybe he was. “Good thing you’re so fucking cute.” He pecked Dan’s lips, his nose, his forehead, and Dan was going to murder him.

“If you don’t get your hands on me right now,” Dan growled, clawing at Phil’s shoulder blades, “I will murder you in your fucking sleep.” 

Truth be told, he was all talk and no bite. He couldn’t even get the room to stop spinning from pleasure if he even wanted to. Phil knew that, which is why Dan wasn’t the least bit surprised when he opened his eyes to find Phil grinning cheekily above him. 

“Is that so?” Phil asked, starting to settle back into the couch, away from Dan. Dan made a panicked noise and reached for him, making grabbing hands, and then Phil was back on him, licking into his mouth and unbuttoning his own shirt. “That’s what I thought.” 

The shirt fell away from Phil’s shoulders, and Dan was finally able to run his hands down his smooth skin, could finally _feel_ his bare chest pressed to his own. There was no other feeling better than naked skin against naked skin, in Dan’s opinion. So soft and warm, like a giant, sexual hug. Or something. 

Sadly, Phil didn’t stay hovered over him for long. He started to shimmy down Dan’s body, kissing down his chest, biting at his stomach, and then he was unzipping Dan’s jeans and pushing them and his boxers past his hips (with some help from Dan, because they could never remove those suckers very easily). 

Phil started to mouth at the crease of his hip, which made Dan scrunch his eyes shut and squirm a bit. His hands were exploring Dan’s thighs, pulling them apart further, until he was completely sat between them, his thumbs pressing into Dan’s skin everywhere that he could reach. His thumbs pressed down on the inside of his thighs, close to Dan’s painfully hard dick, and it made Dan’s breath hitch, a bead of precum glistening at the head. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Phil breathed, and his mouth was _so close_ to Dan’s cock that his brain completely short-circuited for a moment. His hips bucked, catching Phil’s bottom lip, smearing the precum there, and then Phil was tsking, holding his hips down and glaring at him as if he could look intimidating with a dick in front of his face. “Don’t be greedy, Dan. Be a good boy.”

The words sent a chill down Dan’s spine and he whimpered again, trying to buck up once more, but Phil’s hands pressed him into the couch, not letting him go anywhere. For a moment, they just stared at each other, Dan breathing hard as he laid there, completely helpless, and Phil with his thumbs pressing to the dip of Phil’s hips, breath hot against his length. 

And then, Phil’s tongue was lapping at the tip, sucking off any precum that dripped down his length. It was like all of the breath punched out of Dan and he suddenly ascended straight to Heaven. Or Hell. Depends on how you look at it. Phil’s tongue definitely was a gift from the heavens, in Dan’s opinion. He took Dan’s length into his mouth, all hot and _wet_ , his tongue licking along the veins in Dan’s cock. After dating for so long, Phil knew all of Dan’s weak spots, including the way it made his toes curl when Phil sucked particularly hard at the head, his finger rubbing at Dan’s hole. He didn’t do anything other than rub at the skin there, knowing that it could potentially hurt Dan if he tried to finger him like that, and he knew how much Dan liked the dry drag of his finger against his rim. 

When he pulled off of Dan, there was a string of spit connecting them, and Phil’s lips were slightly puffy and cherry red. It was possibly the hottest thing Dan had ever seen. 

“I need to get the lube,” Phil told him quietly, and Dan whined and squirmed, muttering something about just _forgetting_ the damn lube, but they both knew he couldn’t do that. Due to the tour, it’d been too long since they’d done this, and Dan would no doubt be tighter than they’d need him to be in order for them to go dry. 

So Dan let him go, thankful that Phil still had his trousers on and could just slip out of the lounge (closing the door behind him) without wasting more time putting back _on_ his discarded clothing. He returned moments later, carrying a small, clear bottle with a blue label. It was half used, which made Dan raise his eyebrows. He didn’t recognise the bottle at all.

“Having fun by yourself, huh?” Dan teased while Phil quickly shed his jeans and boxers.

“Desperate times call for desperate measures,” Phil shot back, and it didn’t make much sense to Dan in his turned on state, but he let it slide because Phil was settling back in between his thighs, spreading his legs, squeezing lube onto his fingers. 

Dan dropped his knees wide open and pulled them up to his chest the best that he could, thanking the gods that he was more flexible than Phil was. It left him completely open, vulnerable, laid out for Phil to do whatever he wanted to him. 

And then Phil was pushing in one finger, his eyes trained on Dan’s face as his jaw dropped open and his breath stuttered in his throat. “God Dan,” Phil murmured, dropping his head to the side so he was resting it on Dan’s thigh while he fingered him open. “You’re so tight now.” 

Dan couldn’t say anything other than a small, “more,” that was more an intake of breath than anything else. 

Phil fingered him for a moment longer before sliding in a second finger. He curled them carefully, kissing the inside of Dan’s knee, and then he was moving his fingers right against Dan’s prostate without question. That was another good thing about having sex with somebody for years. After a while, they know your body better than anybody else, could find your sweet spots like it was second nature.

Dan let out a desperate moan, ripped out of his chest like a lion had clawed its way out of his skin. Phil’s eyes snapped up to him and then he was moving, lightning fast, slapping a hand over his mouth. “Be quiet,” he hissed into Dan’s ear, biting the lobe between his teeth. 

His fingers had stopped moving completely, which made Dan desperate. He clenched around him, trying to fuck himself back onto Phil’s fingers, but Phil slapped his hip. 

“ _Be good_ ,” he growled, and Dan stilled. 

Finally, _finally_ , Phil started moving again, fingers thrusting slowly, this time missing his prostate on purpose. Despite that, it was still addicting, possibly even more so, the anticipation making Dan quiver. A quick look above him at the mirror showed him that there was sweat beading on his own forehead and his chest was just as red as his cheeks, blotchy like he had a sunburn. 

There were tears collecting in his eyes as Phil added another finger, the last one, and brushed along his prostate. To make matters worse - _better_? - Phil was lapping at the precum at his tip again, sending pleasure through his entire body, and Dan felt like he was going to actually explode. The pressure built, becoming nearly overwhelming, Phil’s fingers curling into that spot like he was _trying_ to kill Dan, and just when Dan swore he was going to cum, Phil was pulling away. 

The disappointed, muffled whine that escaped from Dan’s lips would be humorous if he didn’t look so god damned pitiful right then. He watched with half-lidded eyes as Phil slicked himself up, hand rubbing along his cock longer than necessary as his head fell back a little bit. Dan saw Phil’s tongue lick at his lips with pleasure and there was sweat on his brow which made Dan realise just how _hot_ it was inside this room. 

It was obvious what they were doing, but Dan couldn’t bring himself to care when Phil taking his hand away from Dan’s mouth to settle it on his knee, pulling his legs apart to settle in between them. His other hand stayed on his dick, guiding it to Dan’s ass, and Dan took in a deep breath as he guided the tip in. 

The first push in was always the hardest, but one of Dan’s favourite things in the world. He loved the way it felt when Phil pushed inside of him, the slick drag pushing inside of him, the way it stretched him out, filled him up until he was gasping for air. It always made him immobile, his mouth falling open, head falling backwards onto the couch as he took in each inch. 

Phil was pressing kisses to his lips, trying to ask him if he was okay without outright _asking_ because Dan could never seem to conjure up a response whenever he was in this position. Only when Dan started to kiss back, his hands flying to the back of Phil’s thighs, did Phil start to move in earnest.

“Oh god,” Dan whimpered, trying to open his eyes, trying to _look_ at himself, because that was the entire reason they were doing this in the first place. 

Phil braced his arms on either side of Dan and slammed so hard into Dan that the couch made a disgustingly loud creaking noise. It also made Dan moan again, loudly, which made Phil answer in a growl. He shoved his fingers in Dan’s mouth to shut him up, and Dan took it upon himself to suck on those fingers. 

Dan took everything that Phil gave him, allowed him to slam into him at a pace that should probably be painful, but which only caused extremely pleasure. His eyes were still wet, welling up with tears, and he pried his eyes open to stare up at the ceiling, swirling his tongue around Phil’s fingers in his mouth.

He wanted to curse, wanted to scream, because this was quite possibly the hottest thing he’d ever seen. He could see _everything_. Could see Phil’s broad shoulders, his spine, the clench of his ass as he pushed inside of Dan. He could see the wetness of his eyes, the spit dripping from his lips from where Phil’s fingers were inside of his mouth. He watched, enraptured, as Phil fucked him, not used to being able to see it and feel it at the same time. 

This time, he could see the way it made him feel when Phil fucked him just right. He could see the way his jaw fell slack when Phil hit his prostate, could see the way Phil braced his knees so he would be able to go harder, faster, deeper. He could see the way he just took everything, open and trapped and wanted. 

He moaned around Phil’s fingers, his eyes rolling as Phil hit his sweet spot again, and then he was hitting it every single time he pushed in. His hips worked in tight circles, sliding hard over Dan’s swollen prostate, and he didn’t even care that Phil had his entire body weight trapping him to the couch, or that Phil was gasping into his ear. He didn’t care that he was whimpering, completely abandoning sucking on Phil’s fingers and just letting his mouth fall slack. At this point, he swore he could feel Phil’s cock all the way up in his stomach, in his chest. 

There was an intense ache in his abdomen, one that told him he was going to cum soon. He could feel Phil’s cock harden ever more, could feel the way that his thrusts were turning erratic, and he knew that Phil was close as well. 

Phil grunted, taking his fingers out of Dan’s mouth and putting both of his hands on Dan’s hips. He used the grip to push harder into Dan, the force making Dan’s back scrape against the couch. Dan’s fingernails dug into Phil’s shoulders, and he could hardly breathe, his entire body feeling hot and shaky. Phil wasn’t even touching him and he was pretty sure he was going to have the best orgasm of his life. 

He kept his eyes open and to the ceiling as Phil gave a few more thrusts, and then he stilled, and Dan saw the clench of his ass muscles as he came into Dan, could _feel_ the warm cum spilling inside of him. It was the visual along with the feeling of Phil peaking that made Dan reach his own orgasm.

He let his eyes fall closed and he opened his mouth to moan but nothing came out. He could feel the slick slide of Phil’s cock pushing inside of him, riding out both of their orgasms. His body was tingling, his head wonderfully blank as he spilled onto his own stomach untouched, something that hadn’t happened for _years_.

Phil collapsed on top of him, uncaring about the mess on Dan’s stomach, and it was that which made Dan come back to reality. He groaned, finally acknowledging that his hips were aching, that there were probably going to be bruises there from where Phil had gripped him. Phil tried to curl into his chest, probably wanting to sleep, but Dan moved and pushed him off his chest, onto the floor of the tour bus.

“No cuddles until we’re clean and clothed,” Dan told Phil firmly, ignoring Phil’s whines. “I was already loud enough and I don’t want to scar the bus driver even more.”

That got Phil to shut up, to stand and find a box of tissues on a small table in the corner. He took his time cleaning up Dan, pressing kisses to his face, dragging the tissue through the mess on Dan’s stomach and on his ass until there was only a small amount of residue left. Dan was definitely going to have to shower. 

They didn’t talk until they finished getting dressed. Only then, did Phil say with a smirk, “we’re going to have to invest in some mirrored ceilings.”

Dan couldn’t even argue with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Lemme know what you think!


End file.
